Love?
by TokioHotelluver93
Summary: This is bout a girl who thinks she is in love with her abusive bf L. Light falls in love with her. Will she love him to? or will the experience with L cause her to never love again? M for abuse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N~ Okay this is the Death Note fic I decided to do, but it has a slight twist, L is going to be way OOC, and I have created a character for this particular fan fic, Light is NOT Kira in my story, Misa is Kira, but it is all for a reason. The only reason I say L is OOC is because he is going to be slightly abusive to his girlfriend, Kimi, okay so I hope you guys like it, I do not think this will turn into a series, I am not sure yet, it will be first person so it will change POVs a few times, anyway I am rambling and going to give the story away if I continue, so here you go.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Death Note in any way, I do own the plot to the story and I do Own Kimi.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

I woke up and saw my abusive, but beautiful boyfriend L. He has yet to tell me his real name. He started to abuse me after our third date. Light, my friend, has tried to help me, but his girlfriend Misa is very controlling and does not let him in the same room with me. She claims that I am ugly. I would not know I have not looked in a mirror since my third date with L. I know my skin is pale white, I have purplish blue marks under my eyes, and I don't get to sleep much. I am 20, my name is Kimi. I have long brown hair; L will not let me cut it. Even though he hurts me I love him, or at least I think I do.

"Women get the hell out of bed and get my food!" L yelled at me.

"Okay…" I said quietly. I quickly got out of bed and ran to the kitchen and made him pancakes, eggs, bacon, and I got him some orange juice. Oh and lots of candy. I took him his food on a tray. He snatched the tray and ate the food like it would disappear if he did not eat it fast enough.

"L, may I have something to eat?" I asked in a small voice, I have not eaten in three days.

"Fine, but only because if you die I would go to jail." L replied rather rudely. I nodded and left to eat; I ate something small and had a small glass of water knowing if I had anything more he would hurt me badly. After I cleaned up his and my dishes, he grabbed my by my hair and dragged me to the bathroom. He pulled out my flat iron. He plugged it in and let it heat to the highest setting. Once it beeped singling it was ready to use he placed my finger in between the two flat pieces. He closed it on my fingers. I did my best not to scream but I could not prevent it and I screamed loudly. Earning a punch in my face. "Get dressed! Remember if anyone asks…" L trailed.

"Tell them I burned myself and ran into a door…" I finished. L nodded and left the room. I showered real quickly and put on my dirty cloths, he refuses to buy me new cloths unless it will be in his best interest as well. Once I finished getting ready I walked out and Light was waiting with Misa to escort me to the office.

"Misa, I have her today, go to work, you have a photo shoot." Light said calmly knowing that I needed to talk, he thinks L loves me, he has no clue that he hits me and I am not a klutz."Fine but if you do anything with that slut I will kill you!" Misa replied angrily and left the room.

"Now, what happened?" he asked noticing the burn on my left hand fingers.

"Oh nothing I burned myself when warming up my hair straighter." I replied, trying not to cry.

"Okay, if you say so, let's go to work, so L does not fire us." Light said trying to lighten the mood in the room.

We left and got to the 'office' pretty quickly.

"'Hello love, let's go to the back, I must talk to you." L said in his fake nice voice.

I nodded and followed him the kitchen. "Did you tell him?" L asked harshly.

"No L, I would never, I know you do not love me, but I sure as hell love you and I will stay with you even if you were going to kill me." I replied. 'At least I think I love you.' I thought.

"Good girl, maybe I will not beat you as hard tonight." L said to me while patting my head. We went back to the front and I started to cry, I did not realize it until L grabbed my hand and lead me to the back again. "Stop crying you filthy slut." L ordered. I tried to stop the tears, but they would not stop. L smacked me, hard. I heard Misa chuckle, when I cried out.

"Oh L now I know why I love you." Misa said and kissed L.

"I love you to Misa." L replied once they broke apart, this just made me cry harder. L and Misa hit me until my lip started to bleed, along with my nose. I never hit back, I just took it, if this is love then I don't want to know what hate is. If you can call this love. When L and Misa left L put a piece of paper in my pocket.

When the door shut I pulled out the paper. It said, 'I never loved you; you are a filthy piece of shit, it is over, I do still plan on hurting you, so you better find a boyfriend who will comfort you and watch you die! Misa is Kira and I have been helping her, so go cry your little eyes out! From, L' I crinkled up the paper and I cried, and I cried hard. Light came into the room and found me bleeding and crying.

"Oh my god! Kimi are you okay?" He asked, he sounded concerned.

"No…" Was all I managed to get out, Light came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder.

Once I calmed down I looked at Light, and I saw love in his eyes, I cowered away from him, I did not want to love again, I would end up hurt. "Hey, Kimi, its okay, tell me what happened." Light said while rubbing my back.

"L, he has hit me since out third date, oh he and Misa are going out , and Misa is Kira and L is helping her, anyway, he beats me all the time, and if I tell the authorities he will deny it and they will believe him over me, seeing as he is on the police force." I replied.

"I knew it…why did you not come to me for help? I care deeply for you, I think I love you." Light said.

I backed away from him. "No don't love me then you will hurt me…" I said in a very small voice.

"No, I would never lay my hands on you, you are just to beautiful for me to harm." Light replied.

"You promise you will not hurt me?" I asked.

"Yes, I promise." Light replied.

"Let's go, I have not been to my house since L and I started dating, will you move in with me and keep me safe?" I asked.

"Yes, let's go home, first we need to stop at my place and pick a few things up." Light replied.

"Okay…" I said and I gave a very weak smile, maybe Light is the one for me.

After we went to his place and packed his stuff we piled it into my small car and drove to my house. Once we got there I saw L sitting on the porch. "Oh god…" I said. Light held my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. We got out of the car and walked to the front door.

"Well I see you found your new boyfriend." L said, and he then took out a knife and stabbed my arm. It stung, but I have had worse.

"Oh by the way buddy if you tell anyone, Misa and I will kill you!" L said dropping my house keys and leaving.

"Light…" I said.

"Yes, I am here, let's get inside and get you fixed up." Light replied. He helped me to my feet, the sight of the cut on my arm was making me queasy, I should be used to seeing blood, but it still makes me ill.

Once we got inside Light put some stuff to clean the cut on it, and he cleaned it up. "It needs stitches." He whispered.

"Can you do it?" I asked not wanting to go to the hospital.

"Yes…" he replied. He took out a medical kit from his bag and he stitched my arm up. My stomach was still doing complicated twists and flips.

"Ugh…" Was all I could say.

"Are you okay?" Light asked.

I did not reply, I jumped up off of the chair and ran to the bathroom. I threw up the small amount of food in my system. I then saw blackness.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN(Light's Pov)

She passed out after she vomited. She is so fragile; I do not want to harm her. When I told her how I felt she cowered away from me, I wondered how someone could do that to this beautiful angel. I picked her up and carried her to her bed. I undressed her and saw bruises and cuts all over her body.

"Oh my god…" I said quietly. I then searched for some clean clothes. I took off her under garments as well. I would have wanted to touch her beautiful body, but I did not want to do anything to harm her any further. I gently placed fresh cloths on her and I climbed into bed and pulled her into my arms and fell asleep wondering how the hell someone could hurt another human being like L has done to my beautiful Kimi.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

A/N~ Okay so that was the first chapter, like I said it is a little OOC, but I hope you like it. I have a plan for this story, and L's abuse is far from through, but it will end before the story ends, I will not tell you when it you want to know you will have to read the story to see, anyway, it will turn into a love story between Light and Kimi eventually, but Kimi has to learn to trust again first. Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N~ Okay here is chapter 2, I hope you guys like it, it is still OOC, I think the whole story is going to be OOC, but anyway, here is the chapter. I would love for you to review and tell me what you think.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Death Note, but I do own the plot to the story and Kimi.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN(STILL LIGHTS POV)DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

I woke up to Kimi thrashing and screaming in her sleep. "No STOP IT L you are hurting me." She half screamed and she whispered some of it. I gently shook her trying to wake her up without hurting her.

"Kimi, wake up sweetie, come on, wake up." I said softly as I shook her.

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" She yelled when she woke up, she then ran to the bathroom and locked herself in there. I walked over to the bathroom door and I heard her sobbing.

"Kimi let me in, I am not going to hurt you, I love you." I said softly. While gently knocking on the bathroom door.

"That is what L said…." Kimi said between her sobs. That hurt me, I knew she was being beaten, but I did not know it has caused her so much pain.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN(KIMI'S POV)DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"That is what l said…." I said between my sobs. I then started to cry harder.

Light knocked on the door again and said, "Kimi, I swear if I lay a hand on you it will be to push you out of harm's way, now please let me in so I can hold you, I hate seeing you like this."

I opened the door and fell to my knees and cried. Light wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth. Once I calmed down I looked at him, and I saw worry, and love in his eyes and on his face.

"Light will you ever hurt me?" I asked in a small voice, I know he has said he would not hurt me a lot already, but it is hard to trust after what L has done to me.

"No Kimi, I will never hurt you, now come on, my father works on the police force, we need to talk to him." Light said softly.

"Can you call him and tell him to come here?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, I can, why don't you go back to sleep and I will wake you when he gets here?" Light asked.

"Okay, but first can you uncover my mirror?" I asked.

"Yes, why is it covered?" Light asked.

"L was afraid that I would come back and see myself and break the mirror because I am so ugly…" I whispered.

"You are not ugly; you are the most beautiful girl in the world." Light replied as he uncovered the mirror. He then left to call his father.

I got up and looked at the mirror. I gasped, this could not be me, but it was. My hair was greasy, I had bruises all over my face, my skin is so pale from lack of sun that I could pass as an albino, but Light still thinks I am beautiful. 'Maybe he loves me…no he will hurt me just like L…' I thought then went to bed.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN(LIGHT'S POV)DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

I left Kimi in the bathroom; I would talk to her when she woke up. I called my father's office. His receptionist picked up after the third ring.

"_Hello Chief Yagami's office." She said._

"Hello, this is Light Yagami, and I need to speak with my father please." I replied politely, trying to hide the worry in my voice.

_"Okay one moment." She said then put me through to my father._

_"What is it Light?" he asked._

"Dad, I need you to come to the address that this phone tracks to." I said not knowing the address.

_"Okay, son is everything okay?" my father asked noticing the concern and worry in my voice._

"Umm, actually I need to explain when you get here, but please hurry." I replied. My father hung up and I am sure he left immediately.

Not even ten minutes later there was a knock on the front door. I went to the door and opened it slowly. It was my father, I made sure he was not wearing a bug, and let him in.

"What the hell is going on Light? This is L's girlfriend's house!" My father said.

"Yea, dad I know, that is what I need to talk to you about, have you seen Kimi?" I asked.

"Only after the first two dates with L, she kept getting sick and could not have visitors." My father replied.

"I will be right back." I said then went to wake Kimi.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDND(KIMI'S POV)DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Light woke me up and we walked into the living room. I saw Chief Yagami, one of L's coworkers. I cowered behind Light.

"SON WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" He yelled. I cried and Light wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhh, Kimi it is okay, he won't hurt you, and L is not here you are safe, shhh." Light said and I calmed down and sat on the couch with him. Chief Yagami sat on the chair.

"Okay, so what are you talking about, L is not here you are safe, what do you mean?" He asked.

"Kimi, do you want me to tell him?" Light asked and I nodded afraid to speak. "Well, L has been abusing her since their third date, and she thought she loved him, he came here yesterday, he stabbed her…I had to give her stitches, dad she was to scared to go to the hospital." Light said calmly.

"Well that would explain why I did not see her but twice, but how do you know it was L?" Chief Yagami asked.

"Because I saw him stab her dad, please you have to do something!" Light exclaimed and I jumped. "Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you." He said softly to me.

"It's okay, Chief Ya-Yagami, please y-you have to h-help m-m-me." I stuttered, afraid that L might show up and hit me.

"Okay, calm down, I will go get my stuff, Light and I will stay in your room, I will set the camera's up where he will not see them and, I know you do not want to do this but you have to invite L over." Chief Yagami answered.

"Ok-okay, but h-he wo-won't be able to h-hurt me an-anymore after to-tonight?" I asked.

"No, he will no longer be able to harm you, I am sorry, and I will get him locked up for life, or better yet put to death, he is hurting a beautiful young woman." He replied.

"Why does every one keep saying that? I am hideous." I said, without stuttering.

"Whoever told you that is an idiot, you are beautiful." Light and Chief Yagami replied.

For the first time in I don't know how long I smiled. "I am going back to bed…" I mumbled. Light and his dad nodded and I left and went to bed, calling L to have him over at five first.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN(LIGHT'S POV)DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

My father left and came back an hour later with the stuff. We set it up so L will never suspect a thing, and I covered the mirror back up. At five I heard a knock at the door; my father and I ran out the back door to hid, in the storage shed where the monitors and speakers were set up.

"Hello L." Kimi said as she answered the door. I really did not want to watch to see her get hurt, but I wanted to help my father.

"Hello, slut, now tell me why the hell you invited me over when you know I hate your sorry ass, and love Misa." L replied. I growled, and my father squeezed my shoulder trying to reassure me.

"I wanted to tell you that I love you so do whatever you want to me…" Kimi replied, trying to sound brave. L chuckled and started to hit her, and he hit her hard. Kimi cried out in pain and I wanted nothing more than to go in there and stop it, I hated seeing this happen.

"You filthy piece of shit, I hate you!" l yelled and continued to beat Kimi, he kicked her when she fell to the floor. She screamed in pain, then I heard a sickening crack, and I knew that L broke one of her ribs.

"Dad, go stop it, you have the evidence, now please, help her." I said letting the tears of concern and worry fall down my face. "Dad I love her, please." I added. My father got up and I watched the monitor as he broke the door down and cuffed L.

"Chief Yagami, who the hell do you think they will believe? Me, or you and this stupid slut?" L asked.

"I believe they will believe me seeing as I have everything on tape." My father replied calmly while calling for back up. Once the backup arrived they released L.

"I have it all on tape take him in and get a court date! He has beaten Kimi, an innocent girl!" My father yelled, they re-cuffed L and left with him.

I ran inside while my father disconnected the stuff. "KIMI!" I yelled once I saw her. She was covered in blood, her shirt was torn and I saw a bruise where her ribs are, I knew it was broken.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN(KIMI'S POV)DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"He won't hurt me anymore?" I asked weakly, realizing that talking hurt my chest.

"No, love he will never hurt you again, let me get you cleaned up and bandaged, and then we can go to bed." Light replied. I nodded, and Chief Yagami, gave me a sympathetic smile and said, "I will call you when I get the court date." And left.

Light carried me to the bathroom and ran a warm bath for me. "Do you need help?" he asked me concerned.

"Yes…" I admitted. He nodded and gently took all of my clothes off and helped me into the tub. He washed my hair and he washed my body with care, being gentle around the cuts and bruises. He got me out and dried me off, before he drained the tube we noticed the water went from clear to dark. He wrapped a bandage around my chest and he helped me get dressed. He then put me in bed.

"Do you want to eat?" He asked me. I nodded; he left and came back with a tray full of food and two big glasses of water. We ate and drank. I started to feel sick to my stomach, I guess it was because I am not used to eating.

"Did he ever feed you?" Light asked just noticing how skinny I am.

"Once a week, sometimes twice…" I replied, my stomach ache eased up a bit.

"Oh, here get some sleep, I understand if you do not love me but I love you, so much Kimi." Light replied.

"I am sorry; I am not ready to love yet…" I replied and flinched when he raised his hand.

He noticed this and pulled me into his chest. "Kimi, I will never ever lay a harming hand on you, I understand that you are not ready to love and I will wait for you." Light said and I fell asleep.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN(LIGHT'S POV)DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

I gently tucked Kimi in and then the kitchen phone rang. I got up and ran to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Hello, son, the court date is in three days." My father said._

"Okay, dad, she thought I was going to hit her…will she ever trust me?" I asked.

_"Time heals all wounds, she will trust you in time son, all you can do is be there for you and when she is ready to trust and love again, I am sure it will be you." My father replied and hung up._

I hung up the phone and went to Kimi's room and changed. Then crawled into bed with her and pulled her close to me. I fell asleep thinking about how to tell her when the court date is.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

A/N~ Okay I hope you guys like it. Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N~ I am going to skip to the court date and you will see why, anyway here is chapter three, reviews would be loved, as always.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Death Note, I do however own the story plot and Kimi.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN(KIMI'S POV)DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

I woke up to the smell of food. Light brought me my breakfast and we ate in silence. "Oh god…what if they let L go after today?" I asked suddenly afraid that I was going to die.

"Do not worry about that right now, have faith in my father, L and Misa will be either put to death or locked up for life." Light replied.

I nodded and Light and I got dressed. Light bought me a whole new wardrobe on the second day at my home. We walked to the court and every time we passed a male I would cower and Light would gently squeeze my hand as reassurance. When we got to the court room, Light and I took our place at the front of the court, with Chief Yagami.

Once the judge came in and saw L he said, "Why would you accuse our best detective of abuse?"

"Because he has beaten the woman that I love." Light replied calmly.

"Okay, L take the stand." Chief Yagami said.

L took the stand and they swore him in.

"L, please tell the courts what you did to Miss Kimi." Light's father said.

"Simple, I hit the little slut, every day; I fed her once maybe twice a week." L said and then he smiled.

"Light, I am going to be sick…" I said quietly. Light helped me out of the court room and to the unisex bathroom. He held my hair back for me and then we returned to the court room, just in time for me to be called to the stand.

"Kimi, please tell the court what L has done to you." Chief Yagami said gently.

"He…hits me…a-and h-he r-r-raped me…" I whispered.

"What has he called you?" he then asked.

"Slut and f-filthy p-piece of shit…" I said now on the verge of tears.

"No further questions." Chief Yagami said then I walked over to Light and let the tears fall.

"Stupid slut, stop this crying!" L yelled from his place in the room. I cried harder and Light wrapped his arms around me.

"We have come to a decision, we will not use his real name but L you are sentenced to death for abuse of Kimi, and Misa, you too are being put to death for helping him and being Kira." The judge said. I could not take it anymore and I pulled away from Light and I fell to the ground and cried harder.

I gripped my stomach and continued to cry.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN(LIGHT'S POV)DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

She fell to the ground and gripped her stomach and cried harder. I got to my knees and hugged her. "Shhh, it's over, he can no longer harm you, shhh, love please do not cry." I said in attempt to sooth her.

"Light, pl-please n-never hu-hurt m-m-me." Kimi replied between the sobs that shook her beautiful body.

That hurt me, to think that after all of this she still thinks I would hurt her, I guess all I can do is be there for her, like my father said. "Kimi, listen to me, I love you and when you love someone you never hurt them, L never loved you, and I am sorry he did this to you, because it hurts me that you think that I would hurt you." I replied.

She stopped crying and looked at me. "I am hurting you?" She asked.

"Only by thinking that I would lay a harming hand on you, but I understand that you have to build up a trusting bond with me and it will be hard, but just know, I will always be here for you." I answered.

"Oh Light, I am so sorry, I did not mean to hurt you." She said quietly.

"It's okay, I understand, I know how hard it is to build trust with someone especially a male when you have been abused, and I am here for you." I replied softly.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN(KIMI'S POV)DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"It's okay, I understand, I know how hard it is to build trust with someone especially a male when you have been abused, and I am here for you." Light replied softly.

"Oh Light, umm…I am still not ready to love, but will you please live with me and keep me safe?" I asked, once again on the verge of tears.

"Yes, I will stay with you, and do whatever it takes to help you get through this." Light said.

Light and I said goodbye to Chief Yagami and went home. At home we had dinner, and then we sat in the living room. I did not feel so good; I am starting to think that when I got sick in the court it was not due to nerves. "Oh god…" I said softly.

"Kimi what's wrong?" Light asked concerned.

"I have not had my period since light raped me a month ago, and I have been sick to my stomach a lot…" I replied.

"Okay, Kimi, look at me." Light said softly.

I looked at him and he said, "We will go to the doctor tomorrow, and if you are pregnant, I will help you, and I will be the child's father figure." Light said. I started to cry, 'why can't all guys be as nice as Light?' I thought as he wrapped his arms around me.

"We will go first thing in the morning." Light said. I stopped crying and looked at him.

"Can we go now?" I asked. Light nodded and we walked to the hospital. We got called back after thirty minutes of waiting.

"Kimi, what seems to be the problem?" The doctor, a male, asked.

"I t-think I a-am p-p-preg-pregnant." I replied.

"Well let me take some blood and find out." He replied. I looked at Light and visibly paled. Light got the trash bin from the corner of the room and held it under my chin while I threw up. The doctor left and came back with the supplies to draw blood. Light held my hand and I cried.

"Owww…" I said once the doctor left.

"I know, but it was necessary, here, let me see it." Light said. I gave him my arm and he gave me a sweet peck where the needle was.

"Congratulations, you are going to be parents!" The doctor said when he returned.

I started to cry. Light wrapped his arms around me and said, "I said I would help you and I will, I know this will be hard, because it is _his_ child, but I will treat him or her as my own." Light said, oddly it comforted me and I calmed down.

"Oh, do you know who the father is?" The doctor asked.

"He is in jail." Light replied for me.

"Why?" the doctor then asked.

"BECAUSE HE ABUSED ME! ANYTHING ELSE YOU NEED TO KNOW?!" I screamed, and then cowered away as the doctor approached me.

"I am sorry Miss I had no idea, let me help you." The doctor said.

"NO GET AWAY!" I screamed in fear of being hit.

"Kimi, look at me love, he will not hurt you, and L can no longer hurt you." Light said and he pulled me into his arms.

"She is a month along…" the doctor said then left.

"Kimi, let's go home." Light said. I nodded and we walked home. Once at home Light tucked me in.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN(LIGHT'S POV)DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Once we got home I tucked her in. "oh my god…" I whispered and I then got into bed with her and pulled her into my chest and she fell asleep. I watched her sleep for what seemed like hours. "Why the hell do bad things happen to the love of my life?" I asked myself. Kimi stirred in her sleep and I rubbed her arm in a soothing manner to let her know I was still with her. She fell into a deeper sleep. I watched her for another hour or so and I too fell into a deep sleep.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

A/N~ Okay so I hope you guys like this chapter. I have a plan for this story and yea, anyway review please!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~ here is the next chapter, review please? *gives puppy dog eyes*

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own the Death Note characters, but I do own this story plot and Kimi.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN(KIMI'S POV)DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

I am now in my fifth month of pregnancy. The morning sickness has all but stopped; it has worsened with the progression of my pregnancy. I was sitting in the bedroom on my bed when it happened. I felt something run down my leg and I looked to see my water has broken. 'Shit this is not good; I am only five months along.' I thought. "LIGHT HELP ME!" I yelled. I am slowly starting to trust him more and more.

"Kimi, what's wrong?" he asked when he ran into my room.

"My water broke!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, calm down let's get to the hospital before the labor progresses." Light said calmly. He helped me to the car and when we got to the hospital they took me back immediately.

"Okay Miss Kimi, I am sorry to say this but we can't prolong the labor, you have to deliver the baby today." The doctor said.

"What are the chances it will live?" Light asked.

"Not very high sir, you may want to plan the funeral." Was the doctor's reply. They were prepping me for a c-section and I was scared out of my mind.

"Light, please, do not leave me!" I said when they started to roll me out of the room.

"I am sorry ma'am but he can't enter the OR, due to the health risk on the child." The doctor said.

"I do not care about the child, I need Light!" I exclaimed.

"Ma'am how can you say that about your own child?!" a nurse asked shocked.

"I do care, I am just scared, please, let him come or you can let me do this normally." I stated calmly.

The doctor sighed but nodded. Light got dressed into sterile clothing and he walked with us down to the OR. Once in the OR they gave me something to numb me from the waist down. The down side is it made me nauseas. "Are you okay Kimi?" Light asked, once they cut into me.

"No, I feel like I am going to be sick…" I replied.

The nurse acted quickly and handed light a basin, he held it just bellow my chin while I threw up. He then whipped my chin. "It's a girl!" the doctor said then they rushed off with my child. I caught a glimpse of her and she looked exactly like L.

They wheeled me into recovery after closing me up. A nurse came into my room with a when chair. "Ma'am, your daughter did not make it, would you like to see her?" the nurse asked.

"No…" I replied.

"Okay, sir would you like to see your daughter?" the nurse asked Light.

DNDNDNDNDNDN(LIGHT'S POV)DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

I looked at the nurse like she was crazy. "No thank you." I replied softly. The nurse left and Kimi started to cry. "Kimi, love, are you okay?" I asked while holding her in my arms.

"No…Light, she looked like L…is it wrong for me to feel guilty that L was killed?" she asked in reply.

"Kimi, he would not have made a good father, do not feel guilty, he would have killed you if you did not tell me." I replied, sort of hurt that she would feel guilty.

"Light, I…never mind." Kimi said.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDN(KIMI'S POV)DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"Light, I…never mind." I said.

"Kimi, love what is it?" Light asked me concerned.

'I think I love him, but I am so afraid of love…' I thought. **"Child, do not fear love, Light loves you and will do anything for you." I heard my mother say.**

"Light, I think I love you, but I am afraid that you will hurt me, like L did…" I said sadly.

"Kimi, look at me." Light said and I looked at him and saw nothing but love in his eyes. "I love you with all my heart, I know this is hard for you, because you were betrayed, and I swear I will never, ever harm you, I want to be there for you when you need a shoulder to cry on, I want to be the father of your children, I want to someday get married, and if I have to I will wait for you forever." Light replied.

Then I knew I was 100% in love with Light Yagami. "Light, you do not have to wait, just take it slow…" I said and then looked away.

"Kimi…" Light said and then he gently turned my head so I was facing him and he placed a gentle kiss on my lips, it was not a kiss like the many L had given me this kiss was full of love, and I saw fireworks. When we pulled away a nurse walked into the room with the release papers.

"Just make sure to get plenty of rest, come back in about six weeks to get the stitches out, and no sex for seven weeks." The nurse said. Then passes me the birth and death certificates, and then the release form.

I named my child Yumi Yagami. I signed all of the papers and then passed them to Light.

"Why did you give her my last name?" Light asked.

"I was not about to give her any ties to her father." I replied.

"Why not?" the nurse asked while taking the papers.

"Did you hear about the death of L?" Light asked.

"Yes, he abused a girl, never got the girls name." the nurse replied.

"That girl was me." I said sadly.

"Oh my, miss I am so sorry, nobody should have to go through that…but how did you ask for help and learn to trust men again?" the nurse asked.

"I did not ask for help, Light and his father stepped in and I just trusted them over time." I replied. The nurse left and Light helped me to get dressed. We walked home, and once inside we walked to the kitchen.

"Light I am hungry!" I whined.

"Okay, love what do you want?" he asked.

"Uhh sushi." I replied. Light chuckled and called in a sushi order and when the door bell rang he handed me the money and I went to get it.

`"Well hello, pretty lady." The delivery man said.

"h-hel-hello…" I whispered, afraid of this man.

"Awww scared of men, how funny, you should be, fear us all." The man said then handed me the food and I gave him the money and he left. I walked to the kitchen to eat. Light made himself a sandwich, not wanting sushi. I ate all of the sushi and then walked to the living room.

I sat on the couch and Light came in and sat with me. We sat like that for a few hours, and then Light asked, "Do you want to go for a drive?"

"Sure." I said and we left. In the car my stomach started to cramp up and I needed to get home and fast. "Light, uhh, can we please go home?" I asked.

"Yeah, Kimi, are you okay?" Light asked as he turned the car around.

"Yea, my stomach just hurts a bit." I replied. The rest of the ride home was quiet. When we got home I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I leaned over the toilet and let my stomach purge the contents.

"Kimi let me in please." Light said while knocking on the door.

DNDNDNDNDNDN(LIGHT'S POV)DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"Kimi let me in please." I said while softly knocking on the bathroom door, concerned for the love of my life.

The door opened and Kimi rushed back to the toilet and threw up. She griped her stomach where the incision form the c-section was. I walked over to her and held her hair out of her face and I rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Light can you take me to bed?" Kimi asked when she finished and washed her mouth out. I nodded and helped her into some comfortable clothes and tucked her into bed. I climbed in and wrapped my arms around her and fell into a light sleep after I was sure she was sleeping.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

A/N~ okay hope ya'll like it, please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N~ Okay here is the next chapter.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Death Note, I do own the plot to this story and Kimi.

DNDNDNDNDNDN (KIMI'S POV) DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

I woke up about an hour later to my stomach churning. I got out of Light's grip and I ran to the bathroom. Once I got to the toilet I fell to my knees and started to throw up again. I felt Light pull my hair back. When I finished I turned and cried on Light's shoulder.

"Kimi, love, its okay, shhh." Light said trying to sooth me.

"Light, I do not feel good…" I moaned once I stopped crying.

"I know, do you think we should go stay with my family?" Light asked.

"If you can't take care of me…" I replied softly,

"It is not that I can't take care of you, it is just that I have to go back to work, and I want you with someone who can care for you." Light replied.

"Okay." I said. Light packed us an overnight bag and he helped me to the car. The drive to his house was quiet. We pulled into the driveway and we went inside.

"Light where is the bathroom?" I asked urgently.

Light guided me to the bathroom and I ran to the toilet and threw up once again. Light held my hair back then I heard a voice ask, "Light is she okay?"

"Yes, mom she should be fine, I think the sushi she had was bad or something, can she stay here tomorrow while I go to work?" Light replied.

"Of course, she can, I will help her, oh you sister is gone for the month, she went to visit grandma with your father." She replied.

Light helped me to the bed and I fell asleep.

DNDNDNDNDN (LIGHT'S POV) DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

When Kimi was asleep I went to the kitchen to talk to my mom.

"So is this the girl that was abused?" she asked.

"Yes, but she told me she loved me, and I love her, and we are taking it slow, but here is the thing, she thinks when a man loves you he hits you, because of what L did to her." I replied.

"Well you just have to move at her pace." My mother replied. I nodded and I heard retching. "Shit!" I exclaimed and ran to the source of the sound. I saw Kimi on all fours on the bed throwing up.

"Kimi, are you okay?" I asked when she finished.

"No, Light I am sorry; I could not make it out of bed…" Kimi said.

"Love, it's okay, I understand, come on let's get you cleaned up." I replied. I helped her to the bathroom and I helped her wash up and get dressed. I then changed the bed sheets and tucked her back in. I carried the sheets to my mom. "Mom will you wash these?" I asked.

"Yes, son, but I just put those on the bed." My mother replied.

"Kimi did not make it o the bathroom, or out of the bed for that matter." I explained. My mother then went to the bedroom and I put the sheets in the laundry room. I ran to my room to see my mom talking to Kimi.

DNDNDNDNDNDN (KIMI'S POV) DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

Light's mother came into the bedroom and asked me, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am, I am sorry, I tried to get out of the bed, but…" I replied, trailing at the end.

"Hey, it's okay, you are not the only one trust me, so how do you feel about my son?" she asked me all of a sudden.

"Oh he is just wonderful, he helped me through my pregnancy, and the loss of the baby, he was there for me and he told me he loved me and he would wait forever for me if he had to, and he no longer has to wait, I just want him to take it slow." I replied.

"Well, I am glad that you two found each other, I am sorry about what L did to you." She said and hugged me.

"Hello, love, how are you feeling?" Light asked coming into the room.

"I could be better; can you come and hold me?" I asked, wanting to feel him against me.

"Yes, of course." Light replied. His mother left and Light came over and wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN (LIGHT'S POV) DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

I held her as she fell asleep. 'My Kimi is the most beautiful girl in the world.' I thought. I watched her sleep for what seems like an eternity. She then started to squirm. She woke up and put a hand to her mouth. I helped her out of bed and to the bathroom and she threw up. I help her hair and I waited for her to finish.

After her stomach had nothing left she dry heaved. "Oh love…" I said as I rubbed her back.

When she finished she fell asleep against my shoulder. "This is going to be a long night….I may have to call in sick…" I thought out loud. I carried her back to bed and I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket. I put the bucket on the floor by the bed. Kimi woke up again and looked at me with a funny look on her face.

`"Kimi, are you okay?" I asked.

"Uhh…I have to use the bathroom…" she replied sheepishly. I helped her to the bathroom and left the door cracked. A few minutes later I heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on after the sink turned off she came out holding her stomach tightly.

"Love, do you want to go to the hospital?" I asked.

"Maybe…but can I sleep for a little bit first?" She asked as she swayed. I nodded and helped her back to the bedroom and tucked her in.

I walked out to my mom and said, "Mom, I need to take her in to the ER if she continues to throw up, she also had a bout of diarrhea, and I am worried." I said.

"son, as soon as she wakes up you need to take her in, if she is this bad then she needs fluids." My mother replied. I nodded and went back to the bedroom and laid down with the love of my life. I fell into a light sleep.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

A/N~ Hope ya'll like it!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N~ Okay, it has been a while and I am sorry about the delay, but I am busy with my family because I am leaving in July to go to summer camp. So yeah, hope you like this chapter.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Death Note, I do however own Kimi.

DNDNDNDN (KIMI'S POV) DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

I woke up to a slight cramp in my stomach and knew I needed to get to the bathroom again. "Light…" I said quietly.

Light woke up and said, "What is it love?"

"I need the bathroom again…" I replied sheepishly. Light nodded and helped me to the bathroom. He left the door cracked and let me do my business. Once I walked out I looked at light and said, "Can we go to the hospital?"

"Yes, love, let's get you in the car." Light replied and helped me to the car, Lights mother got in the car with us. The drive to the hospital was quiet. Once in the hospital I got out of the car with Lights help.

We walked into the hospital and I was leaning heavily on Light. We went to the receptionist who told us to wait and a doctor would call us shortly. Light, his mother, and I walked over to the waiting room and sat down. "Look mommy, that lady had a boo boo on her arm." A little girl said to her mother while pointing at one of the many scars caused by L.

"Leave her alone sweetie, she looks sick." The girl's mother replied.

"But she has a boo boo and I want to make it better for her." The little girl said while walking over to me. She touched one of my fresher cuts and I winced. "Does it hurt?" she asked in a cute voice.

"A little bit." I replied and frowned at my voice, which sounded scratchy from all of the puking I had done.

"Oh…how did you get it?" She asked.

I started to cry a bit and Light pulled me into hug. "Sweetie, come over here, she does not want to talk about it." The girl's mother said, I pulled away from Light and said, "No, she is okay, my ex…he is dead, for doing this to me, he got the death penalty." I replied.

"Oh Hun, I am so sorry." The lady said I just shrugged.

"Somebody hit you?!" the little girl asked.

"Yeah, but they can't hurt me anymore." I said softly.

"Oh….my daddy hit me and now he is in jail." The little girl said and then her mother roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her away from me.

"Yagami, Kimi?" the nurse called.

"Light why did you use your last name?" I asked.

"Because, I do not know your last name." Light replied while hiding a blush.

"Oh, it is Yoko…" I said and then Light, his mother and I walked to the room the nurse lead us to. She took my vitals and said a doctor would be with us shortly.

The doctor walked in and asked, "What seems to be the problem?"

"I have been throwing up and I uhh had a bit of diarrhea…." I replied.

"Okay, well we will see if you can hold something down and if not you need to stay overnight for an IV." The doctor said.

"Umm…if I have to stay can Light stay with me?" I asked.

"Is he your husband?" the doctor asked.

"Yes I am." Light replied, and he winked at me.

"Well then he can stay." The doctor said then gave me a glass of water and took my blood. When he left Light had to hold a trash can for me so I could rid my body of the water that came back with a vengeance. "Looks like you are staying." The doctor said and hooked up an IV and then said, "You have a simple case of food poisoning you can leave in the morning when we get some fluids in you and then you have to stick with soup and sipping water for about a week." The doctor said then left.

Lights mother also left and Light pulled up a chair. I fell asleep with Light holding my hand.

I woke up to sun shining into the room. Light called the doctor in and he took out the IV and let Light and I sign the release paper work. Light and I got up and left. I was still tired so when we got home Light had me eat some soup and drink some water. "Light why sis you say you were my husband?" I asked fighting sleep.

"Because if we would have said 'no' I would have had to leave." Light replied and I fell asleep.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

A/N~ Okay sorry it is so short, but I have been busy and I have to get to sleep cuz my family and I are going to the pool tomorrow. I hope you liked this chapter, oh sorry it was all in Kimi's Pov, and the next chapter will probably be the epilogue because I will be very busy this summer.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N~ Okay, I decided that I am not going to end the story here with an epilogue because I have no plans this weekend, so I am going to write…a lot. This chapter will mostly be in Kimi's Pov, but it will switch to Light for a short amount of time.

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Death Note, I do however own Kimi and the Plot.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDN (KIMI'S POV) DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

I woke up around noon feeling a bit better. My stomach was still churning, but not to the point where it made me puke. I got out of bed and carefully walked into the kitchen where I found Light and his mother. "Hi Light…" I said quietly.

"Hey Kimi, how are you feeling?" Light asked while helping me to a chair and helping me sit.

"Still nauseated, but not as bad as before." I replied.

"Okay, do you need anything?" Light asked.

"Some water please…" I whispered. Light nodded and got me a glass of water which I sipped with caution.

"Well Light, you have to go to work." Lights mother said.

"Uhh actually I uhh I kinda quit my job…" Light said softly.

"Why!?" Light's mother and I asked in unison.

"Because I am worried about you Kimi and I have another job lined up, but it is part time, and it is from 7am to noon, Monday through Thursday." Light answered.

"Okay, what will you be getting paid?" Lights mother asked.

"$40,000 a year…" Light replied.

"Well as long as you can support yourself and Kimi, you both are welcome here if anything happens though, when do you start?" Lights mother then asked.

"I start next Monday, seeing as today is Tuesday I still have about five days to get settled into Kimi and my new place." Light said.

"Wait when did we get a house?!" I asked shocked.

"Ummm….surprise…." Light mumbled.

"Oh Light, I love you." I said with no hesitation in my voice what so ever.

"I love you too." Light replied with a smile.

DNDNDNDNDNDN (LIGHT'S POV) DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"I love you too." I replied with a smile. I walked over to Kimi slowly and leaned in to kiss her and she met me halfway. I did not want to go to far and startle her, but I licked her lip asking for an entrance, and she pulled away.

"Light, I am not ready to do that yet." She whispered talking about me exploring her mouth.

"Of course, I will not do anything you do not want to do." I replied.

"Is that a promise?" Kimi asked.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN (KIMI'S POV) DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

"Is that a promise?" I asked.

"Yes, love, I do not want to do anything you are not comfortable with." Light replied.

"Maybe L never did love me…no matter what he said….maybe I never loved him…." I thought out loud. I did not realize I was crying until Light wrapped his arms around me and let me cry on his shoulder. When I stopped crying Light's mother left to great Chief Yagami.

"What's wrong?" Light asked concerned.

"Nothing…it is just you are to good to me…and L was such a jerk and I am just realizing this…I love you." I said in response.

"I love you too, and I will never ever hit you, to lay a harming hand on someone is wrong, why L did that to such a beautiful girl is beyond me and I wish you would have told me sooner." Light replied.

"He did it to see me in pain…these scars will never fade completely, and what do I tell my children if I ever have them, what if they asked what happened to me?" I asked.

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it, look I know we have not been together to terribly long, and I will understand if you say no, but will you marry me?" Light asked.

"Light I…Yes." I reply.

Light slips a ring out of his pocket and puts it on my left ring finger and he places his lips to mine.

_FLASH BACK_

_L kissed me after he asked me if I would go back out with him again and then he hit me after we broke apart._

_END FLASH BACK_

I pulled away from Light and cried. Light took me in his arms and let me cry. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear and tried to sooth me.

When I calmed down Light asked me, "Are you okay love?"

"Yes, I am fine, just a bad memory is all, the first time L hit me was after he asked if I would go on a fourth date with him, when we broke apart from our kiss he just hit me." I replied.

Chief Yagami and his wife then walked into the Kitchen.

"Hello Kimi." Chief Yagami said.

"Hi." I said and then I hugged him. He chuckled and hugged back.

"Light you proposed to her?" Lights mother asked while eyeing my ring.

"Uhh yes….to soon?" Light asked.

"Not if you love her and she loves her." She replied.

"I love Light with all my heart, and it will be hard at first seeing as L treated me the way he did, but if Light did not love me then I do not think he would have asked my hand in marriage." I said.

"I love Kimi, with all my heart and more, and I am willing to take everything at her pace, and I told her I would understand if she said no, but she must love me if she said yes, after only being together for a couple of days." Light replied.

"Okay children, Light go pack you have to get to the new house." Chief Yagami said.

"What about my stuff?" I asked.

"It is already at the house, my team and I packed and moved all of your furniture to the new house." Chief Yagami stated.

"Okay, Light let's get to it; I want to see the new house!" I exclaim. Everyone in the room laughed and I pouted. Light took my hand and I helped him pack his clothes, and hygiene products. We then got into the car his dad bought for us and we drove to the new house.

It was beautiful, Light and I carried his stuff inside and I looked around. It had a dining room, kitchen, living room, two bedrooms, and two bathrooms. All of the furniture was put in the correct rooms and all the pictures from my house were put up around the house. Light and I put our clothes away and then had dinner. We realized that the kitchen was fully stocked and we enjoyed our meal in silence.

Once we cleaned up, I looked at the clock to discover it was past midnight.

"How is your stomach?" Light asked.

"Better, but the doctor said it would be a week, so why?" I asked.

"I slipped some medication into your water at my parents place, oh when are we going to tell your parents?" Light asked.

"My parents are dead…" I replied.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" Light asked and lead me to the couch. We sat down and I cuddled to Light.

"Well, I was five, they were out and they were in a car crash, I was bounced from foster home to foster home until I turned 17, then I was adopted, they kicked me out after I refused to marry a stranger, I told my adoptive parents they had not right to arrange my marriage, so when I turned 18 I got a job and I then bought my house, at age 20, I meet L, and well you know the rest, oh my birth day is January 24th." I said.

"Oh, I am so sorry, that must have been rough, hey your birthday it three days before mine, January 26th, I will turn 22." Light said.

"Oh wow, our birthdays are next month." I replied.

"Yes, he and Christmas is in two weeks, we have to get a tree, and December 11, 2009, which is yesterday, seeing as it is 1am, is the day I asked your hand in marriage, I completely forgot, it was almost Christmas, I wanted to propose then, but I could not do it, when are we going to have the wedding?" Light asked.

"How about on Christmas?" I asked.

"That soon?" Light asked.

"Yeah, I mean I only want your parents there, and I just want to go to the court house and do it that way." I replied.

"Okay love, whatever you want, let's go to bed." Light replied. I nodded and Light and I showered and got dressed and went to bed.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

A/M~ Okay I know someone who just got out of an abusive relationship would not bounce back that fast, but it is possible, I have seen it happen before , though it is rare, anyway, I hope you like this chapter, reviews would be appreciated.


	8. FINAL srry its short

A/N~ Okay I am sorry to say that this chapter will be the epilogue because I am planning on starting another Naruto fanfic because from the looks of the reviews and number of hits on my previous Naruto fanfics they are more popular. I will explain the story more in the first chapter when I post it!

DISCLAIMER~ I do not own Death Note, I do however own Kimi, Amy, Stephanie, Rick, and the plot to this story.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDN

(Kimi's Pov)

Light and I got married on Christmas as planned. We went on our Honeymoon the whole month of January. When we returned I began to feel sick. So my loving husband took me to the doctor. Which I where we found out I was three weeks pregnant. Light and I were thrilled. This pregnancy is one I was looking forward to. Later in the pregnancy we found out it was not one, not two, but three babies. That's right we had triplets. Amy and Stephanie, the girls, look identical to Light. Rick, our little boy, looks exactly like me. They triplets are now 30. None of them are married. Rick and Stephanie are working for the police force and Amy is a nurse for the babies in the NICU. They all love what they do and all live right down the road from Light and myself. All claiming that they did not want to live to far from us. Amy asked me about my scars when she was 10 and her brother and sister were also curious and they too listened to the story about how L had hurt me and been put to death for assisting Misa, aka Kira. When they were in middle school they were finally put in three different classrooms. They learned about Kira in elementary school and how their daddy helped put her behind bars. I got my happily ever after. My family and I are all very happy and love each other very much. Nothing will ever break us apart.

DNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNDNNDNDNDNDNDNDND

Okay that is the end, I hope you guys like it, sorry it was not as long as I would have hoped, but as I said in the first A/N I am going to write another Naruto fanfic. There will be an Original character that falls in love with a character from the show, now the character from the show will be a little bit OOC but it is for a reason. I am hoping to get at least 25 chapters in the next Naruto fanfic I will be posting and then I will probably write a sequel if you all like the fic when it is complete. Anyway I better stop talking about the next Naruto fanfic I will be writing before I tell you my whole plan for the story. PEACE OUT!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9 AN

Okay you guys here is the deal with my stories….ALL Naruto stories have come to an end, I am sorry if this upsets any of you, but I am not getting any feedback on them what so ever. I love you guys who did review in the beginning but now that no one is reviewing the Naruto stories are discontinued, I will leave them up just for the heck of it.

My Supernatural series, I am actually going to write the first of many one-shots with our little family from my series. Umm…I was actually considering doing yet another fanfic about Dean and Sam, but I decided against it because I am getting feedback on my characters in the series I wrote. The first one shot will be up either later tonight, or sometime tomorrow.

Also, I did have a fictionpress account under this username, but I am no longer going to use it due to the fact that my stories on that account suck eggs. I did start another one under a different username, and if you want to check out the story I have there the username is keiko93 Ummm…you don't have to look at it if you doing like lesbian relationships, hell or even stories about bi-sexual girls, because that is what will be on that account. I explained on the profile. Until I figure out how to delete an account on then I will just be deleting everything in the tokiohotelluver93 account on that site, this one will stay here I promise. Anyway like I said I will not be writing any more Naruto, but I will try to post the first on many one-shots in my Supernatural series tonight or tomorrow.

I will be posting this note on every single story, so if you are subscribed to my author alerts then only read this one. Talk to you all later! :)


End file.
